


heat

by yebimnie



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M, Summer, aka canon dongchan, aka canon lee donghun, chani is his favorite and they live in their own lil world, donghun is pouty af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 20:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19582366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yebimnie/pseuds/yebimnie
Summary: "is it hot in here or is it just me?""it's you.""what?""what?"





	heat

**Author's Note:**

> offered to you by: prompt generator
> 
> i literally thought of this and wrote on the next second. truth is, i wasnt supposed to write anything until i finished the one i was supposed to finish last month, but well. lets post out of season! yay! have a good time yall ^-^
> 
> also!! non beta-ed! i hope i didnt make any horrible mistakes i dont like proof reading TT

summer really is something else, specially if you're from korea. today was freaking hot, _i-have-nothing-to-distract-me-from-it_ kind of hot. _i-called-my-friends-over-so-we-could-all-suffer-together_ kind of hot.

the neighbourhood was very quiet, everyone having left for the beach and all that. 'cause its the weekend. its freaking sunday. everyone is out and he's bored out of his mind and yuchan won't—

suddenly theres knocks on his door. unexpected, if you ask him. he gets up from the place he was moping on the couch and goes to open it while releasing a deep sigh.

oh look, a yuchan smiling big, waving his right hand at him.

"hi, hyung."

"hey, you. come inside," donghun gets out of the way so he can enter.

"are the boys around?" yuchan goes to sit on the kitchen counter, but instead lays down.

"yeah, i guess so. i think kwan is out on the back of the house with seyoonie. to not die from the heat, he says."

donghun goes to lay back down on his comfortable, burning hot couch and lets out a satisfied hum.

yuchan chuckles to himself. "his dramatic ass, i swear to god. and he left you here, all by yourself, hyung?" he changes his tone to a softer, lower one. donghun listens as steps get closer to where he is at. "you get so pouty, though."

there's a hand on his hair now. he opens his eyes lowly to see him sitting on the ground in front of him, crossed legs.

yuchan smiles when his presence is acknowledged. "hi."

god.

"thank god i have you to keep me company. i think the guys really don't care about me, huh."

donghun can't see, but yuchan smiles harder at that. "look at how cute you are. they like you just fine. byeongkwan just values his life over ours, is all." donghun lets out a loud shriek at that.

"plus, seyoon just follows him wherever kwan goes, it's not personal, love."

donghun feels himself shiver at the nickname.

silence fills the room and for a while, they just listen to each other breathe.

"man, is it fucking hot in here or is it just me?" yuchan moves himself onto a sloping position, resting on his arms.

normally, donghun would go with an easy answer; bickering something like _"and you say i'm the one always complaining"_. but no, that's not what happens at the moment. he doesn't think. actually, he does, but with the braincell he is not supposed to; the one he throws at the back of his mind every time an opportunity like this presents itself. it just goes straight out of his brain to out of his mouth in a milisecond and he doesn't even hear himself before the damage is already done.

"it's you."

that silence from minutes ago is back, and he realizes why. he quickly opens his eyes.

oh fuck. fuck.

he looks so fucking surprised. what does that even mean? what is he thinking? why does he look like this? is it a happy surprise or is he fucking horrified?

"what?"

"what?" donghun replies back almost instantly.

yuchan closes his face. oh no. "don't go there, hyung."

oh no.

"if you're a coward, don't fucking go there. don't go there if you can't take it."

_oh._

wait.

"wait, what?"

why is he getting up? 'cause yuchan said not to be a coward and man, how does he feel like one right now. he wants his mom. he is so tall. why is he so tall?

"what are you doing?"

yuchan sits by his side, looking at him.

"what is this reaction? i need to know what you're thinking or else i'll piss myself."

yuchan looks down at his on hands by his feet and in a soft tone he says, "look, i just need to know if you meant that. what means that. if its the heat getting into your head or are you.. confessing, kind of. or if you just find me pretty. 'cause i can't deal with just that. i won't half ass anything with you."

fuck it.

"i find you pretty," donghun starts and yuchan looks up at that. "but that's not it. look at you. how could it be just that? and of course the fucking heat got into my head but that's not new. every time you said something that could mean something else, every time you've shown affection towards me, praised me, or even just.. was there, looking pretty, looking like you cared, it sent heat towards my face. i like you so much, okay? it slipped just now, but it was because i can't watch myself when i'm around you."

yuchan hums.

"what is that? _humm_? you're being so puzzling, say som—"

and yuchan is straddling him.

"hi."

donghun smiles lazily. "hi."

and then yuchan is leaning in and he feels soft lips touching his and he is stiffing. in an attempt for donghun to get more comfortable, yuchan reaches his hip with one of his hands, circling the area with his index finger. donghun feels himself relaxing into the kiss and the moment he starts kissing back, yuchan put his other hand on his jaw and started circling there too. its so much. too much.

as he thinks that, yuchan pulls back a little, just in order to rest his head on the other's shoulder.

"i like you so much. did you know that?" yuchan doesn't add anything for a while, as if he is waiting for an answer. but then he starts distributing kisses everywhere from the edge of donghun's shoulder to the start of his neck. "it's so dumb. how could you not realize?" he then starts sucking the skin in front of him as if he's obsessed with it. "you're always the one i look for first in a room. always my best friend. ever since school. always so gentle with me," he goes up, sniffing all the way up to his mouth, as if he's trying to memorize his scent. _god_. "always gentler than you are with others. and thats to say something. you're such a sweetheart with everyone."

donghun lets out a moan and yuchan kisses it. "so good, donghun, how could i not?"

donghun breathes loudly and throws his head on the backrest, opening his eyes. "i like you so much. like, so much, how can you exist? and now that you're showering me in affection i like you so much more. like, 15min. ago you couldn't even compare. just wait until 15min. ago me meets you, he'll go crazy."

he can't stop smiling. he can't. not when chan rests his head on his shoulder again, telling him that he knows exactly what he likes. not when someone comes knocking at the front door once again.

"get off a little. loser number 3 arrived."

**Author's Note:**

> @gemiminini on twitter! every time i write is a different username im going through a terrible phase im sorry....
> 
> also i dont hate junhee he is just my enemy but we're fine so


End file.
